Strip Uno
by epephany
Summary: The girls play a game of strip uno and the boys walk in on them.


Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in the story, however, I do worship them.

Sydney tossed out a red eight onto of the other girls cards, she smirked and said,

"Uno," Rose glared at her,

"You're cheating." The blonde barked out a laugh.

"How can you cheat in Uno?" She asked her head a little dizzy from the margaritas.

"You're an Alchemist… well, ex Alchemist, I'm pretty sure you could find a way." She grumbled, she had lost the last two games, and she did not like losing. Lissa raked a pale hand through her messy platinum hair, moving it out of her angelic face, then, after a moment's hesitation threw out a yellow eight. Jill didn't pause; she laid down a skip, getting a glare from Rose and the two blondes to howl with laughter. Sydney tossed a color change and called.

"Uno out," The girls grumbled but rose stood up and shrugged out of her jeans, Lissa tossed her pink shirt over her head and Jill stepped out of her shorts. Sydney giggled at them, the alcohol getting to her. They sat back down and Lissa dealt the next hand, flicking the cards out quickly.

"Hey, why are playing Strip Uno instead of Strip Poker?" Rose asked, finalizing that they were turning what use to be a child's card game into…well…rated PG13 porn…if that made any sense, it did to her so that's all that mattered.

"Jill doesn't know how to play." Lissa told her, concentrating on her cards. Rose turned to to brunette smiling.

"Aww, that's' so cute! I forgot you were the baby! Whose my little water user?!"

She cooed at her as if she was talking to a two year old, Rose was off shift and she and Lissa had basically attacked the booze, they never got to have fun together anymore, so they were basically fucking wasted right now. Jill just looked at her, she hated being the youngest of the group , but instead of yelling or pouting like she normally did, she just gave a casual wave of her hand and a stream of water from the glass next to her traveled from it, across the circle and sprayed Rose in the face. Lissa and Sydney died laughing and even Rose couldn't help but crack a smile. She wiped her face and said to the Moroi,

"I've taught you well." Jill chuckled at that and laid down another card. She took a sip from her glass and met Sydney's eyes over it. Her jade green eyes (the one she shared with Lissa) grew wide as she remembered what she wanted to tell her. She slammed her cup down, a little to forcefully, they had let her have a few sips of their margaritas that night and it was just now hitting her.

"You," She said pointing at the ex-Alchemist. She looked at her, surprised.

"You know I love you, and I love Adrian, but pleas…please try to keep the sex to a minimum." Sydney's mouth popped open but the Queen and the Guardian busted out in drunken laughter. Jill quickly moved the spilled water back into her glass with a wave of her hand then continued.

"I'm serious! I don't wanna like...hold you back, but I'll be in the middle of taking a math test and BAM, it's like the Vampire version of Fifty shades of Grey!" The girls were literally rolling on the floor laughing, Rose clutching her stomach and Lissa trying to catch her breath. Sydney didn't bother pointing out that she was human, she just looked at a very tipsy Jill and laughed.

"You laugh now, but if you had witness me banging one of your best friends you would understand." She told her. Rose sat up suddenly.

"I know right! When Lissa and I were Bound, It was so frickin awkward! Every time I'd see her afterword's I would see banging in a church's' attic or 'I wanna be with you forever ' stares." Lissa gaped at her through a smile.

"Uno out," Sydney called and the girls snapped their attention back to the game.

"What the hell? How?" Rose asked.

"Unlike you two, I can do two things at once, now, take it off." They stripped until they were all in their colorful underwear and bras. After a few more rounds, Sydney finally lost and she tossed her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy baby blue bra. The girls gaped.

"What?" Sydney asked, confused.

"Dude…you have boobs." Rose said.

"And it's not beige." Jill chimed in. Sydney blushed as realization hit their faces, they knew it was for Adrian.

"So…you and Adrian are gonna…" Rose said, letting her voice trail off. Sydenys blush deepened and she held her cards in from of her flaming red face. The girls laughed at her shyness.

"So like…what does he do?" The Dhampir asked, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"What do you mean do?" Sydney asked.

"Like, does he ever do really weird art related stuff.

"What?!" Sydney exclaimed, already laughing so hard that her gut hurt.

"I could soo picture him telling you to lay on the couch, and then he would 'paint you like one of your French girls' if you know what I mean." She said, making her eyebrows bounce. Sydney laid down on her stomach and laughed harder than she ever had, picturing Adrian painting her naked. Which she could soo see him doing, which only made it funnier. The front door swung open and Adrian, Dimitri. Christian and Eddie walked in, carrying four pizza boxes. The girls all froze ad so did the boys, shocked to see all their girlfriends half-naked. Rose leapt up,

"Oohh, food!" She exclaimed, dashing over and taking a box back over to where her best friends sat. The girls destroyed the first one, attacking it like starving wolves. The guys gawked. Their girls turned to look at them, then started laughing all over again. Adrian pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"Well, I got my new screen saver."

"You know they were talking about us right?" Christian asked.

"Yep." Dimitri said.


End file.
